Two's company Three's a crowd
by mileylileyhannahfan69
Summary: Lilly and Mikayla both like Miley... Does she like them back? Who will she chose? Liley? Mikiley? who knows... read and find out oneshot


**Disclaimer : I dont own hannah montana**

"I think Im gonna break up with Jake." I tried to say as casually as possible, pretending to study my nails. "REALLY?!?!" Lilly and Mikayla practically yell at the same time. _Wow they are so cute_. "Um... yes?" I said, a little scared at their quick reaction, and the fact that they looked so excited about it. _God I hope they don't like him. _ "That's cool, when did you decide that." Lilly asked. _When I realized I liked both of my bestfriends. _"I uh just realized he isn't really my type." I said nervously.

"Oh, so when are you gonna do it?" Mikayla said quickly, and I'm pretty sure Lilly just gave her a bad look. "I don't know. Probably the next time I see him." I answered and eyed her suspiciously. They look like they are up to somthing."Call him now and get it over with." Lilly blurted out and threw me the phone. "I... Um, I guess you guys really want me to don't you, sheesh." I said and dialed the number. They both got closer to me, sitting cross-legged across from me, leaning in to hear. Mikayla put her hand on my thigh to support herself and Lilly put hers on my shoulder.I could feel both of them breathing on my face and didn't know wich one I should be freaking out about. _Why can't I just like one person, and not have it be my best friend._

"Hey." Jake answered the phone and I studdered a greeting back to him. It's so hard to concentrate with both of them so close. "I... Uh, kind of needed to talk to you."_ I have no clue what Im gonna say next. _"What is it Miles?" He asked. _Why does he have to be so sweet? _ "I didn't really want to do this over the phone, but I think we should break up." I said the last part really fast and flinched. I heard a loud sigh and a pause. "Okay... I mean, I should have known after you rejected me so many times that we wouldn't last." He was trying to make me feel guilty now.

"Ok thanks bye." I shouted quickly and then hung up and put the phone on the floor then looked up and Lilly and Mikayla both backed up at the same time because I guess they just realized how close they were to me. "So." I breathed out looking back and forth between both of them. "So I guess you're single now." Mikayla said quietly. _Why is this so awkward? Did I forget to do something today and they are to scared to tell me? _This just feels weird, having both of them here at the same time. Usually I have one over and I subtly flirt with them non-stop, but I don't know what to do. I invited them both over, not thinking and here we are.

"Guys?" I asked them, hoping to at least tell them why he isn't my type, and maybe see if one of them feels the same. They both snapped to attention and looked at me. "Can I tell you something, and ... trust you, because it's sort of serious." I asked, fidgeting with my shirt, they both nodded and I thought for a second. "Let's go up to my room first. I Don't want anyone to hear." They both stood up and practically ran up the stairs._ Wow, they are like really obedient dogs today. _

I slowly walked up the stairs and both of them sat on opposite ends of my bed, so I sat in the middle. "You guys know how I said that Jake isn't my type?" I asked and they both mumbled some form of yes. "Well... I ...um." I have no clue why but I scratched and unexhistant itch on my cheeck and mummbled out. "I-sorta-just-dont-like-guys-anymore" The both looked at me confused.

I swallowed and repeated myself. "I don't like boys anymore... I like girls." I said while looking at the floor. It was silent for a few seconds until I heard a squeaky voice say. "Eeep." I looked up and Mikayla had apparently reached in front of me to put her hand on Lilly's mouth. They both stopped squirming when they noticed I was looking at them. She dropped her hand and cleared her throat. We were now sitting so that they were both facing me, in the middle of my bed. "What's up with you two?" I asked. Lilly raised her hand and said, " I'm like that too, she didn't want me to say anything." She glared at Mikayla, who glared right back.

"Why didn't she want you to tell me?" I asked, and Mikayla sighed loudly. "Me too. Now we have a gayfest, everyone happy, we're all gay, yay." She said sarcastically. _Wow, mikayla, who knew, I mean Lilly's a tomboy skater, but ... wow. _"Okay, can we do something because I'm done confessing stuff." Mikayla said hurriedly._ Hmmm, I wonder what she doesn't want to say... _"Miles?" Lilly asked, and put her hand over mine, making me jump. "Can I tell you something, I mean I didn't want to do this with Mikayla here, but..." She stopped to take a breath and Mikayla jumped to grab my other hand and quickly yanked it before blurting out. "Miley I really really like you alot."

Before I could say anything Lilly elbowed her and and laughed nervously. "That's kind of what I was gonna say." She looked like she was trying to be cool, but I could tell she was mad at Mikayla for interrupting her. _Omg... they like me... both of them, no way. _We sat there in silence untill. "Well." They both said, then glared at eachother and then looked back at me. "What?" I don't know what they want. " Do you at least like one of us?" Lilly asked and I just nodded my head, as if in a daze. She screeched and then Mikayla slapped her arm and shoved her over a little. "Which one?" Mikayla whispered. "I...um sort of kinda like both of you." I said slowly and both of their eyes went wide.

"Who do you...like more" The two said at the same time. I really had no clue. "I uh... I don't know, sorry." I answered in a hoarse voice. I couldn't believe this was happening. "Well, both of us want you there has to be one of us that you would want to date..." Mikayla said sarcastically. Lilly pursed her lips as if she were thinking. "I know! Kiss us." She said ecstatically. "I don't know... what if you're both really good kissers and I can't pick still?" I asked, sort of whined actually. "Then makeout with us." Mikayla shot back quickly.

_Hmmm, I could have fun with this. _"O-okay." I said nervously, then stood up and they both copied me. Lilly stepped forward and grabbed my hands. She leaned forward then we stopped milimeters away because of that amazing voice that interrupted us. "Woah, hold up. I don't want to kiss her after you, your germs will be all over her." She said towards Lilly, who spat back quickly, "And you think I want your germs?!" It was so cute the way she said it all squeaky.

See, that's my problem. Mikayla is all assertive and sexy, while Lilly is all cute and innocent, and when they fight it's just too adorable, most of the time, sometimes it can get annoying though. "If you guys like me so much then you won't care about a couple of stupid germs." I yelled out as I realized I had zoned out while they were arguing. They both stopped instantly and looked at me. "Thank you, now... why don't we flip a coin or somthing?" I tried to compromise so that they would stop.

"I call heads!" Lilly yelled, Mikayla just scoffed and mummbled something under her breath. My tiny friend just squeaked and let her jaw slightly go agape looking at the brunette. "You did not just say that I give... you know." She said quietly. _Leave it to her to try her hardest not to say a bad word. _"I think I did." She mumbled back.

I was starting to get frusterated. "You know what!? If you two don't stop fighting you're gonna have to kiss eachother to even get me to talk to you again." I screamed at them and then smiled deviously. _I can't believe I thought of that off the top of my head_. They both looked at me with wide eyes, then at eachother and shook hands and said truce. _Damn... it would have been hot to see them do that. _

I pulled a coin out of my pocket and then put it on the palm of my hand after I flipped it. Heads ofcourse. Lilly smirked at Mikayla and stepped forward. She put her hand on my cheek and kissed me softly on the lips, I kissed back, slightly parting mine and touching her lower back as I tilted my head, deepenng it. I broke the kiss and heard a loud sigh. The brunette was standing a couple feet away glaring and tapping her foot impatiently.Lilly grinned goofily and stepped back.

Mikayla grabbed me by my hips and shoved her mouth onto mine hard. She took me by surprise and it took a couple seconds to kiss back. When I did, I hoped I could be as good as her, I'd never really kissed like that before, all rough and passionately.She pulled back, slightly and I grabbed her neck before she could, and I kissed her like she did to me. She's the one that deepened this kiss. She caught my bottom lip between hers and licked it. I couldn't help but moan, and my mouth opened, without even thinking about it, I let her shove her tongue into my mouth. She probed the inside, making sure that she touched every single place in my mouth.

We finally broke the kiss and I felt like my knees were going to give away because I was so light headed. "Mi-Mikayla... I...wow." I know my smile looked goofy I couldn't help it. "Wow, yourself." She breathed heavily and said in a flirty manner. "You cheated." Lilly stormed over and crossed her arms and glared at Mikayla. "What?" She asked, looking at my blond friend curiously. "You know darn right what I said. You cheated, you made out with her and now she's gonna pick you because I didn't." She practically yelled at her. _way to ruin a moment Lils._

They started arguing back and forth again._ I swear this will never stop. _"That is it!" I screamed and they looked at me as I rubbed my temples, showing that I was frusterated. "I'm gonna make you guys wait to see if I even decide to still pick one of you, because you two are just impossible, there is no way I can pick when you act so childish, both of you get out right now, I'll tell you at the end of the week who I chose." I pointed to the door and they both let their jaws drop. I cleared my throat and they both glared at eachother and stomped off.

For the next week, both of them followed me everywhere, carrying my books, giving me presents, and hugging me everytime I walked into a room with them there. I made the mistake of making out with Lilly. She kept begging me to let her because she said it was unfair. Let's just say that Mikayla walked in on us and they started fighting again. I was all ready and knew who I was going to pick untill they started fighting. It was just impossible to deal with. Finally, on Friday, I made them both sit down on my couch and I stood in front of them.

I paced in silence, I could feel both of their eyes burning into me as they waited."Okay... I need to say some things first. Lilly..." I pointed to her and looked at her as sweetly as I could."You've been my bestfriend, forever. You've always been there for me through everything, and we're so close that we're almost sisters.You're so cute and innocent all the time, that it's hard not to just go aww whenever I see you."Lilly laughed and smiled slightly.

I pointed my finger at Mikayla. "And you," I started and we both shared a a similar smirk."You're also one of the bestest friends that I've ever had, and you're always so bold bout everything and sometimes your ego makes me laugh becasue it's so adorable when you get that little lopsided grin going." She did the grin that I mentioned and laughed. "I love both of you guys and I just want to say that before I pick one of you, I want to make sure that the three of us will be able to stay friends, because if we can't stay friends then I don't think I would want to go through with this."

Mikayla and Lilly both looked at eachother and then at me and then shook hands and nodded. Then I took a big breath._ I hope I make the right choice. Please make me make the right choice. _"Lilly?" I looked at her and her face lit up and Mikayla looked at the floor. "Come here." I motioned for her to stand up and I took both of her hands. "Lilly, you know how much of a wonderful person you are right?" She nodded and bit her lip. _Wow, this is so hard to do. Mikayla looks like she's gonna cry... damnit she never cries. _

"I hope you make some girl happy Lilly, some girl that isn't me. Sorry, but when I kissed you it was like a kiss between friends and It was kind of wierd. Don't get me wrong, you're a good kisser, it's just that we are to close and we've been friends too long." I said my big speech and rubbed circles in her palms as I gently tried not to hurt her. She hugged me and said thank you and then muttered something about having to leave. I told her that I don't want her to be upset and she said that she just a little hurt and needs time to herself, but she isn't going to do something stupid over this. She also told me that she could see a connection between Me and Mikayla and that she doesn't want to stand in the way. She said all of that in my ear while she was hugging me, Mikayla probably thought we were making out or something but I hope she didn't.

She left and I stood there, looking Mikayla, who hadn't taken her eyes off the floor. "Mickey?" She sniffled but didn't move. I sat down next to her and grabbed her chin to make her look at me. "I chose you." I whispered and she scanned my eyes as if to make sure it wasn't a joke. She smiled and wiped her eyes. I rubbed the side of her jaw with my thumb, kind of like pinching her cheek and we both laughed.

"Does that mean I get to kiss you and call you my girlfriend now?" She asked slyly, scooting closer. "You could have done that before, you just had to ask." I answered almost closing the distance between us completely. Our thighs and our sides touching, our faces about a milimeter apart. She tilted her head and put one arm around my waist. "Well, I guess it's too late to ask now..." She whispered and then without warning, pressed her lips against mine. When we broke the kiss she added. "Because I'm doing it anyways."

Lilly came back as we broke the kiss and we both looked at her. "Um... have you seen my skate board?" She asked awkwardly, fidgeting with her shirt. "It's over there." I said, pointing at the door by the kitchen. Mikayla smiled and kissed me on the lips again and then I pushed her back, and she looked at me confused. I moved my eyes toward Lilly, signaling that I stopped because I didn't want her to see and get hurt. "Um do you two mind, I kind of wanted a hug goodbye anyways, before I leave." She studdered.

I stood up and Mikayla copied. She gave Her an extremely quick hug and then walked over to me and cleared her throat. She hugged me and then looked at Mikayla. "Can I just kiss her one more time?" She pretended to pout and stuck out her bottom lip and all of us laughed. _Good, this isn't as awkward as I thoguht it was going to be.We're already laughing about it _"Lilly?" She asked, crossing her arms. Lilly just nodded and let Mikayla continue. "Have you ever heard that expression... two's company, and three's a crowd?"

She started to nod her head like a little kid and then stopped and opened her mouth, pretending to be appauled. "That's right... See you later Lilly." Mikayla said as she grabbed my hand and we ran upstairs to keep eachother company


End file.
